Lillys Diaries
by TicTacStory
Summary: Mia is not the only one with a diary, and Lilly, being the badass nerd she is, knows how to use one.  And on her mission on taking down "LastNightsParty",we also find out that there are ALOT of things we didnt know about the youngest Moscovitz.
1. Chapter 1

_**5 February, Moscovitz Bathroom, 9 PM.**_

A Diary.

Thats right, A DIARY.

Who are they kidding? there are people DYING out there.

And what do they give me?

oh yes,

A DIARY.

Would you consider this normal?

"Oh Lilly, the Jungian Tree Of Self-Actualization is a long road, meanwhile you must come in touch with your inner self, let the flowers of your confidence bloom, let there grow a forest, breath, write..."

And then they fully screwed every little bit of (non existent, but still more than now) hope I had that not everyone with a diary would end up like POG;

Because then my mother put up this horrible, dreading phrase that I didnt like a single bit, "GET TO KNOW YOURSELF!"

.Um Right.

Because what do you even SAY when your mother says that? I just stared at her for a while, smiled and politely thanked her for the hideous pink fluff in my hand, and, just to avoid another infamous pshyco-analize of her`s, I crashed in the bathroom, the bathroom is a good place to think you know? anyway.

You are not going to BELIEVE what type of diary I got.

A fluffy, pink HEART diary, as if I am still 9 years old.

And um, HELLO, are a FEW BLANK TAPES soo much to ask for?

Didnt think soo.

Soo lets get something clear here, I am NOT using this "diary" as a actual screwy-love-oh-my-god-like-Lana-totally-kicked-me type of diary, its not a diary,

ITS A JOURNAL.

Look, a diary and a journal are two different things, while I sympathize with POG, and share a great respect and bonding with Anne Frank for keeping up a journal while everyone around here was dying from either corruption, lack of food/water/sleep or just because they couldnt keep on living in that hell, which you cant really blame them for.

Soo yeah, this is no diary, that much of my life is clear to me.

And I wont record my feelings in here, nor while I dig my head in like some freak like a certain princess I could name.

In fact, I wouldnt be surprised if I end up throwing this notebook on the road, just like I did with my Ken "superdiva" doll because I couldnt take his trousers off.

"You could put in your goals in life and water them with your attention and care!" is what Ruth kept saying,

Goals?GOALS?

Oh, here are some goals for you Ruth Moscovitz;

_** out why Boris prefers goody-two-shoed Tina over smart Lilly.**_

_** out if also Lana wears underwear that has pictures of her old time favourite series printed on it.**_

_** out if POG and Michael have gone further than I have, if that`s the case, she`s one dead princess.**_

_** "LastNight`" taken down for the sake of our messed up generation.**_

_** J.P on other places that are not his face or hand.**_

THERE are some goals FOR YOU Ruth.

Society is messed up, and SOMEONE needs to clear atleast a BIT of it, right? well I am that person, and I WILL take LastNightsParty down, sorry but, DO I CARE THAT YOU DONT WEAR UNDERWEAR? much less do I care how Josh Richer "taps dat ass".

Oh, and just incase, in lets say, 20 years I am a huge idol and everyone loves me and some lost sould finds this notebook buried 20 meters under the floor, I should humbly present myself, aside from being the smartest, most hated and hottest "geek" out there, and aside from being the person who will save this generation, I, am Lilly Moscovitz, sister of a idiot whom my best friend (who is a princess) is dating, owner of a optioned TV serie, girlfriend of no-one but John Abernty The Fifth, who, by the way, is producing his own broadway show and met every single one of Hollywood _"In`s & Out`s"_, daugther of two Jungian Pshycologists, and simply, one hell of a friend to some.

I have a damned normal life alright.

_**A/N Right, first things first, this hardly has plot, and I will just be writing random little adventures Lilly lives in her hideous and awkward life in AEHS, I LOVE Princess Diaries, thats pretty much the only thing clear to me at the moment, oh well, please R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**February 6, On the way to the Weinberger Househould 21:00 **_

This is CRAZY.

You are NOT going to believe where I am, unless you read the top of the page, but whatever.

And I seriously wonder if torment automatically comes when you own a diary but this is just unreal I cant even-

Okay, I should explain while its fresh in my mind, Soo while I suffering a mini-breakdown about the diary thing, Ruth called from downstairs while watching Oprah (or soo I thought) and said that there`s a FRIEND waiting for me.

This already freaked me out, considering the fact that Tina and I rarely get together, POG doesnt come over before calling, Ling-Su and Perin are positively doing stuff we dont need to know about and Shameeka is probably Cheerleading.

Soo unless this was (unlikely) Boris or J.P, I had no idea who this mysterious person could be.

Boy did I get gobsmacked when I saw Lana`s blonde hair from my room, I think I was suffering a coronary while I walked downstairs and finally opened the door.

"Geek I need a favour" Is what she said.

GEEK I NEED A FAVOUR um, Hello JUST WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?

If I was POG, I would blurt out "WHY ME?"

But since im intelectually above her I decided to wait and listen to what she wanted.

And she was all "Geek, are you there?" looking all superior.

That glance of hers scared the living hell out of me and was enough to make me want to run to the bathroom, but instead I wentand blurted out "Why ME?"

POG style.

Which she responded lightly too. " I need someone smart for this, and like, me and Mia arent on good terms soo-"

I only thought one thing, AND WE ARE ON GOOD TERMS?

"Soo I thought about you, since you have that TV show or whatever"

Of course she doesnt know about it, she would be to busy partying and getting her butt smacked while my show is airing.

"And, like, I could totally pay you back with this"

This got my attention, "How?"

"A interview with my parents for that geeky serie of yours"

I burst out laughing for the obvious reasons, no, really, I just STOOD there laughing like a lunatic, it was when I whiped my tears away when I realized what I could do with this, as if my goals had reached the sky and god heared them or whatever.

With this, I could OWN and TAKE IT DOWN.

Soo as far as my mood swings can go, I straigthend my back again and looked in her blue eyes "Right, first of all, Why should I do this?"

Because you know, I dont want to be a pawn of hers to get drugs or something. Her response was surprisingly futal.

"My parents wont let me go to Josh`s party its like WHATEVER there are just coming a couple of dozens people, nothing big and like, if you interview them, they will get TOTALLY distracted and I can sneak out y`know?"

No I dont know how thats going to work.

But I didnt say that, Lana would get busted, I would own the site, I would take down the site, I would be the savior of this generation.

"Um, Shure"

Lana spazzed and thanked me and told me to be there at 18.00 tonight, then it was MY turn to spazz since I needed to come up with questions for the Weinbergers AND come up with a plan.

Soo im going to spend my evening at the Weinbergers.

Woop de doo, How fun.


End file.
